Which Witch is Which?
Which Witch is Which? is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise After coming home from a fishing trip, the gang runs into a witch and zombie who have been haunting the swamp and scaring everyone off. Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are returning from a failed fishing trip and take a shortcut through a dark, creepy swamp. They pull over to a man on the side of the road to ask for directions, but it appears the man is a zombie! The gang speeds away and find a house. Inside, is a man named Zeke who tells them that the zombie was conjured up by a witch that is supposed to live in the swamp with her magical powers. Shaggy and Scooby head to another local's house, the house of Zeb Perkins, to try to find clues. (Fred, Daphne and Velma stay to fix the mess Scooby made after a run-in with some jumping beans). They find a voodoo doll of Zeb in his bed and fearing the worst, they hurry back and tell the others. They get in a boat and follow the witch and the zombie on another boat through the swamp until they reach the witch's shack. They enter and find voodoo dolls for the whole gang! Then, the witch arrives and warns them to leave and then with a poof of smoke, Daphne vanishes! But soon after, they realize she just fell through a trapdoor. The rest of the gang follow footprints to a large river boat anchored at the shore. Resting on the shore is the witch and zombie's boat and they have been using a steel-tipped pole to move through the water. Why? They enter the riverboat and they split up, leading Shaggy and Scooby to find the zombie, who chases them into the old saloon; Shaggy and Scooby manage to escape. Velma and Fred find Daphne tied up and gagged in a secret room, with a sheet over her head. In the room, there is a winch and some power tools. The witch appears and chases the three down a coal chute. Scooby and Shaggy encounter the witch and the zombie, trapping them and forcing them to jump off the side of the boat and they crash through the deck of the bottom floor into the room where Velma, Fred and Daphne are. They find a motorboat and speed away. The witch appears and flies towards the gang, but it is just a rubber balloon. That's what made the "witch" fly. As they are driving, the throttle gets stuck and they can't stop. Scooby anchors the boat, but the anchor lifts up a robbed armored truck that had been sunk in the swamp. The mystery is starting to piece together. They devise a trap to capture the witch and zombie. Shaggy and Scooby dress up in money sacks and then lure the witch and zombie to a tripwire and they promptly fall into a rolling cart and into the armored truck where Velma and Daphne close the doors. It starts to work but Scooby falls into the trap as well. But they manage to hook him with a fishing rod and pull him out, just as the witch and zombie roll into the truck. The zombie and witch are unmasked as Zeke and Zeb. They robbed an armored truck and sunk it in the swamp years before. Now, they couldn't remember where they sunk it, so they searched the swamps with that iron-tipped pole and dressed up as the witch and zombie to scare intruders away so they could look for it. Cast and characters Villains * Zombie/Zeke * Witch/Zeb Suspects None Culprits Locations * Swamp's End ** Swamp's End General Store ** Zeb Perkins's home ** Witch's shack ** River Queen Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *﻿ When Velma explains to Shaggy that the shrunken Zeb was actually a voodoo doll that looks like him, the doll is wearing a fedora, but when Shaggy and Scooby first found it, it was wearing a blue cap. * When Scooby is holding the voodoo doll of Shaggy his paw is the same color as Shaggy's shirt instead of the normal brown. Inconsistencies/Continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma refers to Zeke as being the one who was the witch when it was Zeb who was actually wearing the costume. * The gang realizes that Daphne fell through a trapdoor by the slide marks behind her footprints. When they go below and test the trapdoor the slide marks are perpendicular to the side on which the door opens. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 4 - Spooked Bayou DVD. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes